Iroh's Tale
by SodiumMan
Summary: short kinda lil drabbleish story based off of Tales of Ba Sing Se, Iroh's Tale, only this is from everyone elses pov.


first avatar fic! be gentle!

DiScLaImEr (oH yEa, LoOk At My HaRdCoReNeSs): I dont own avatar, though i should, because then i would abdicate more violence in the show, therefore making it better (smile)

oh yea, and nick owns poor lil angy and crew.

FREE THE AIRBENDER! (shakes fist)

ahem, so this is based off of irohs tale in the episode 'tales of ba sing se' i thought, what would it look like from all the people that iroh helps point of view? so i tried...only i dont like writing in first person, so its just kinda wierd... oh well.

on with the story!

oops! one more tiny lil thing... "_this is thinking. most of you would probally figure that out. this is for you poor dumb a's who cant. dont worry about it. i only use it once in this entire thing._"

* * *

It was a sunny day in Ba Sing Se, as basket weaver Seya waited for customers. An old man in green Earth Kingdom robes, and a straw hat stopped by and examined one of Seya's picnic baskets. 

"If this is for a romantic picnic, may I suggest this lavender one?" Seya asked.

"No, its not a romantic picnic, but it is a special occasion." replied the old man in a strange accent.

As the man walked off with his purchase, he noticed Seya's moonflower, a gift from an old friend.

"The moonflower likes partial shade." commented the old man, pushing the flower back. Sure enough, the flower quickly bloomed.

"Thank you sir!" Seya called after the retreating figure.

* * *

"Waaaaah!" cried little Kino, and Massa turned around to comfort her son. 

"Its ok, its ok, shhh-shhh-shhh." she said.

Suddenly, she heard music coming from the zither shop ahead of them, and an old man was approaching, singing an old children's melody.

"Hey solda vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home." sang the old man.

Slowly, little Kino stopped crying and faced the stranger.

"Brave soldier boy…comes marching home!" concluded the man.

Little Kino giggled, and tugged the old man's beard.

"Oooh!" cried the old man, smiling.

Massa smiled back, as she took little Kino and headed home.

* * *

It was the Grand Ultimate Super Championship of Earthball, the Bouncing Boulders vs. the Giant Cobras. Shem started the game out, quickly sending the ball along a wall of earth, bypassing Kulo, the offensive for the Cobras. But Kulo recovered quickly, sending up a mass of pillars to deflect the ball. The ball bounced wildly and headed straight for an old man who had snuck up on the children's game unnoticed. The stranger managed to duck, but the ball went straight through the paper window he was standing in front of. 

"Hey!" cried a gruff voice from within.

"It is usually best to admit mistakes when they occur, and to seek to restore honor!" said the old man.

Suddenly there was a THUMP! THUMP! As the owner of the window went to look out. The man looked almost bigger than the house he lived it!

"When I'm through with you, the window won't be the only thing that's broken!" He shouted.

"…But not this time. RUN!" cried the old man, dashing off.

The children scattered, laughing as they ran.

* * *

Long saw the old man rush past the alley he was lurking in, and then reverse and run into it. The old man then peered around the corner, as if he was being pursued. Long decided to take his chance. The old man was rather round along the waist; he had been eating well. He was also carrying a picnic basket. If nothing else, Long would get a meal from this robbery. 

"You!" he shouted, brandishing a dagger, "Gimme all your money."

The old man looked startled, then looked down at Long's legs.

"What are you doing?" he asked in an accent that Long couldn't place.

"I'm mugging you!" replied Long. Was this man addled in the head?

"With that stance?" the (addled?) old man asked, gesturing at Long's legs.

"Wha-? What are you talking about? Just give me your money old man!" cried Long, desperation and panic coloring his voice.

"With a poor stance, you are unbalanced, and can easily be knocked over." said the old man shaking his head.

Then, with a sudden movement, the old man pushed Long in his chest, while grabbing the dagger out of his hand.

"Oof!" cried Long, looking up at the old man, who was suddenly armed.

Expecting the worse, Long was taken by complete surprise when the old man offered him his hand, helping Long up.

"With a solid stance, you are a much more serious threat." instructed the old man, showing Long.

A bit puzzled by his would-be victim's behavior, Long decided to imitate him. The old man made some minor adjustments to Long's stance, and then said,

"Much better! But to tell you the truth, you do not look like the criminal type."

"I know. I…I'm just confused." confessed Long.

He and the old man sat down and got to talking over some tea (the old man pulled out of his picnic basket).

"So…you really think I could be a good Mousier? (sp?)" asked Long, as the old man poured him some tea.

"Of course!" replied the old man.

"This is so great! No one has ever believed in me!" replied Long gratefully.

"While it is always best to believe in oneself, a little help from others can be a great blessing." said the old man. It sounded almost as if he were quoting a proverb. "_Maybe that's what he does for a living._" Mused Long.

They sat and enjoyed their tea a little longer, and then the old man stood up and said he had to leave. Thanking him, for the tea and the advise, Long set off to find out exactly what a Mousier was.

* * *

The sun was setting as Iroh climbed up the hill. He rested against the tree at the top, gazing at the sunset. Then he turned around, and set a rock at the base of the tree, and began taking things from his picnic basket. First he took out a clothe, which he put on the rock, then a sac full of money, an incense holder, 3 apples, and finally, an old, weathered ink drawing. Iroh stopped and gazed at the drawing for a moment. It was a picture of a young man, perhaps in his twenties, his hair done up in a warrior's ponytail. The man was wearing a Fire Nation commanders outfit. He quickly light the incense, and placed the picture under the tree. 

"Happy Birthday, my son." he said, smiling sadly. "If only I could have helped you." he said, starting to cry silently. He began to sing, "Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam." He started sobbing as he continued, "Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home…"

* * *

sos how youse like it? tales has to be my favorate avatar episode because of this part (...aaaaand maybe because of sokkas tale too) 

review so i can raise my self esteem! (yaaaay!)


End file.
